Ron's Heartthrob
by Gift of Serenity
Summary: After the events in the trio's fifth year, Ron struggles with his feelings for Hermione and a new power he seems to have acquired. What happens when the two clash? and where is Harry and Voldemort in all of this? Rated M for later chapters
1. Natures Subtle Warning

**Part one: Natures Subtle warning**

The sky was ablaze with pinks and oranges as sun began to raise, sunlight giving the world an eerie fiery glow. Many people in the non magical world would look at the beauty of a sun rise and see nothing more, but as an old man gazed at this morning display through tinkling blue eyes from across the lake, that same fiery glow capturing his form and reflecting off half moon spectacles, he was able to recognise natures subtle warning…

Ron awoke with a start early on the 31st of august. He glanced at the clock resting on his bedside table, 6:30am. He lay back on his pillow and let the steady ticking of the clock sooth him. He didn't remember what awoke him but he was unnerved by it. Giving the clock another glance he was aware that sleep would not come to him again and rolled out of bed. Standing up he stretched and stifled a yawn. His attention was drawn to a light tapping at the window, as Ron proceeded to open it he noticed a small owl that could quite easily fit in the palm of your hand.

"'Lo pig" he whispered as his owl flew into the room and zoomed around his head. When Ron ignored Pig and continued with his morning routine, pig got irritated at his masters dismissal and sort attention by landing on his shoulder. Ron abruptly brushed pig away muttering something about stupid owls; Pig then proceeded to peck Ron hard on his left temple.

"OWWW! You stupid Pigeon why did you do that!" Pig sat on the window ledge. Ron looked at the infernal bird again and then noticed a scroll tied to his leg.

"Oh sorry pig didn't know you had a letter for me" Ron untied a crisp scroll from Pig's now outstretched leg and instantly recognised Hermione's neat handwriting printed on the front. A wide grin spread across Ron's face as he crossed to his bed and sat down to read what she had sent him.

Dear Ron,

How are you? And how has your summer been?

I'm great in case you wanted to know. (Of course I would)

I have just got back from Switzerland from a summer of skiing in the mountains with my parents! I know not the ideal hot summer laying on a beach reading a book as I thought but it was still fun! (Laughs)

As you know I visited Victor Krum (VICKY) at the being of the summer and he sends his regards, oh Ron his house was so beautiful and the mountains and snow was just lovely, wow my summer has been really cold, wander if ill have a hot Christmas!

I know I seem a little happy, but I'm worried about Harry, last year was tough one what with snuffles and I know he didn't come to yours for the holidays but he wont reply to my letters and things I was just trying to remind you no to put your foot into as you so often like to do Ronald Weasley (indignant snort) well you know what I mean…

Anyway sitting here writing to you when ill see you tomorrow isn't getting my packing complete or my reading done so I will see you on the train tomorrow don't for get the prefect duties Ron. (Groan)

Love Hermione

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron had spoken to Harry earlier in the summer, he was spending the summer a t the Order Headquarters, and just wanted time to Mourn his loss, Sirius's death had been unexpected, especially when Harry had learnt it was a ploy to lure him away from Hogwarts.

Ron sighed and folded the letter in half and then proceeds to take a small box from under his bed and placed the letter inside; he pushed it back under his bed and made his way down stairs for breakfast.

He made his way down the stairs and passed his sister Ginny on the way down

"Morning Gin"

Ron muttered after receiving no reply from his half asleep sister he caught the scent of bacon and eggs from the kitchen and eagerly headed toward the kitchen.

"Morning Ron you're up early "Mrs Weasley called to Ron as he came into the kitchen and sat at the table eyeing up the food that was seated at it.

"Yeah thought I'd get up early and make the most of my last day on summer holiday" Mrs Weasley glared at her youngest son and Ron quickly added

"This of course will be spent packing my trunk and making sure I have all my things for school." He flashed a smile at his mother and began to dig into his breakfast.

After breakfast Ron walked around the garden mulling over the letter Hermione had sent him. It puzzled him as to why Hermione had chosen to spend the Holidays with Victor Krum and her parents and not even meet him in Diagon Alley. He began muttering to himself.

"What's he got that I haven't, I mean I'm on a quidditch team I can fly a broom"

"First sign of madness lil bro" Fred was walking beside him

"Fred? What u doing here?" Ron's ears were turning red, what if Fred new who he was talking about.

"So who has something u don't have?" George appeared on his other side

"Nothing, no one" Ron answered quickly his ears now scarlet red. Fred gave his brother a knowing look and George put an arm around his younger brother.

"We know Ron" the twins said in unison. Ron stopped dead and looked at his brothers his ears as red as possible.

"Know…….wh...What?" Ron stammered. Fred grinned and leant towards Ron and whispered

"About the box of letters you keep under your bed from Hermione." Ron looked mortified, the twins didn't even live at home and yet they seemed to know all his secrets. Ron visibly swallowed.

"How?" Fred and George chuckled and leant closer to Ron and whispered.

"Super secretive spy suds" Ron looked utterly confused.

"Ah little brother it is the most ingenious invention yet totally brilliant and all inspired by a muggle child I passed in the street" Fred Beamed.

"You muggle children like to blow bubble using soapy water, weird I know but if it makes them happy, anyway after purchasing a form of apparatus similar to what Fred had seen the child with we came up with a new invention." George said in one breath and Fred steamed on with the story

"Yes and we thought about casting a spell on the bubble that would enable the user to view the surrounding the bubble was in" Ron stared at his brothers with his mouth open slightly, it truly was an ingenious idea and it obviously had work and his curiosity was peaked.

"What kind of spell?" the twins looked at Ron with a look of mock horror.

"I do believe our little brother wants to know our secrets Fred"

"How outrageous George the pure cheek" and with that the twins dramatically turned away from Ron and flounced up to the door of the burrow and disappeared inside.

"FRED, GEORGE!"

Ron chuckled as he heard his mother making a fuss over the twins and continued on his walk.

There was a change in the air, although the sun was high in the sky and shining down on the field in which Ron was walking he felt no warmth from its rays, and the surrounding area he was in seemed grey. A shiver crept up his spine. As the trees rustled nosily and the wind sighed as it blew around him. Ron paused and listened intently. The leaves on the surrounding treed stop rustling and he was in silence, even the wind seemed to be holding its breath. Ron's heart was pounding in his ears, he span around, looking in every direction as he steady withdrew his wand from his back pocket, his breaths coming hard and fast. The air around him suddenly changed and the warm sun reached his skin and the world around him became dusted with light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden abundance of bright light. After composing himself he headed home trying to shake of the feeling that some one or something wasn't right.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_OK there you have it the first Chapter of my First fan fiction. How was it? I want you to be brutally honest with me because I could use the help. Thanks!_


	2. Owls aren’t the only ones that

**_A/N_**

_Right first things first the 'thank – you' s : -_

_**Harryginnyluv4ever: **Thank you ever so much for your review and if all goes well I should be updating every other day! It sounds stupid but I was kind of hoping people would get it was Dumbledore at the beginning which they did great _

_**Glammer Girl: **I wouldn't call myself a great writer but I'm glad you liked it you'll have to tell me where your stories are so I can read them._

_Right so here we are the second instalment of Ron's Heart throb - ill shut up now and let you read!

* * *

_

**Part two: Owls aren't the only ones that carry messages**

Ron ran the rest of the way back to the borrow, he was deeply disturbed by what he had felt, not so much of the obvious changes in the weather but that deep down gut feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't explain it, he just knew.

Upon arriving at his home, Ron stopped just before the door and caught his breath, he stood there a while staring at the grain on the door in front of him debating whether he should tell his parents and family. He was very much in need of reassurance. But it was silly of course there was something wrong there was a war looming. He still couldn't shake this feeling as much as he tired. Suddenly Ron felt a little of compassion for Harry and the many situations in which he tired to convey his deep feeling that certain things were wrong claim he just knew. Ron groaned out of frustration, he wasn't making any sense to even himself. He let out a sigh and pushed the door open.

"Mom!" Ron called from the kitchen as he walked past the stove with half a dozen pots bubbling merrily away. Ron wasn't sure what it was but something in this house made him relax and for that he was grateful and his breathing claim down and his stomach stopped doing back flips. While his thoughts where on his stomach it gave a low rumble as the scent of roasted potatoes with crushed herbs and succulent pork reached his nostrils. Ron liked his lips and glanced at his watch, 3:45pm already!

"Ron there you are, help me set the table, the twins are staying for tea and Bill is coming round be for he heads of on an errand for Dumbledore." Ron nodded, all thoughts of informing his mother about the events that happened 30 minutes ago fell from his mind, he loved seeing his mother happy and didn't want to be the one to bring her down.

The family sat down to a large dinner and chatted casually. The food as always was delicious and Fred and George delighted in telling their mother how well business was going. Of course both Ron and Ginny had been given 25 off sale prices for being family members and they both has spent all their remanding money and stashed their contraband in their trunks while their mothers back was turned.

There was a knock at the door; Ron looked at his mother while his father asked...

"Where we expecting any company tonight Molly?" Mrs Weasley shock her head, it wouldn't be an order member not at their home, to risky. Ron rose from his seat and went answer it.

Stood at the door, was Percy. Ron gasped as he took in the appearance of his brother. His robes where torn, ripped and glistened with blood in the evening light. Singe marks in several places signalled that he was hit but many spells, his hair was plastered to his scalp and the red of his blood seeping into his fiery hair. He had a heavy cut above his right eye and his glasses where missing. Ron assessed there was more damage of which he couldn't see.

"Ron" Percy wheezed and lost his balance. Ron immediately stepped forward to support his brother, and guided him inside the house. Mrs Weasley gasped when she saw her son.

"Oh my. My poor baby what?…..who?" Mrs Weasley hastily wiped a tear away as she rose from her sit, then switching to auto polite quickly collecting water and bandages from around the kitchen. Mr Weasley approached his son and looked at him with such compassion and he spoke softly to him as if he were trying to soothe a frightened child. But he was he was trying to soothe his son who despite his view was still one of his little boys.

"What happened Percy, who did this son?" Percy looked his father in the eye; Pain, Sorrow, Regret and fear were playing across his features as he took a long slow unsteady breath before speaking…

"They were waiting for me when I got home from work, Deatheaters it was an ambush…" Percy let out a chocked sob

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to, they hurt me so much, I couldn't help it!" Arthur Weasley starred wide eyed at Percy. Percy was sobbing loudly rocking back and forth slightly.

"What have you done?" Arthur said in barely a whisper. Percy looked at his Father, then at his twin brothers who where still seated at the kitchen table, then to his little sister. He lingered on her form for a moment as her innocence radiated from her, and then proceeded to look at Bill, Ron and finally his mother. All where holding their breath waiting for him to speak – waiting for him to sign their death warrants.

"I told them you were working for Dumbledore and against He-who-must-not-be-named" Percy whispered as he lowered his eyes and let the tears flow freely. The kitchen was silent apart from the sobs emulating from Percy. Then adding in a strangled cry

"All of you!"

An eternity passed then Percy spoke again…

"They wanted to send a message" he said as he removed his outer robes and unbuttoned his shirt. Wincing in pain he let the blood soaked shirt slip of his pale shoulders and onto the floor, standing on shaky feet he turn slowly to reveal his once pale and freckle dusted back that now bore the words _BLOOD TRAITORS_ that where craved into his flesh, lines of dried and still oozing blood extended the letters dramatically. Ginny gasped and everyone froze.

"We have to leave. Now" Bill said standing up and making his way to the door. No one moved they were still staring at the sadistic massage they had received.

"We can't wait around here, they will not hesitate to kill us, and we have to leave NOW!" Bill yelled at his family Ginny jumped and stood up. The twins stood up and moved to the door to join Bill, Ron walk toward the stairs…

"Ron what are you doing?" Fred yelled at his brother.

"Getting some things from my room." Bill shot forward and grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him to the door, and glared at Ginny, she slowly joined them at the door.

"Mom we have to go who knows when they will come for us but, if Percy has told them, then we haven't much time, ill take these four to Grimauld Place by Portakey, ok?" Bill was on edge more so then usual be didn't like this one bit, to be betrayed by his own brother. Ron stood there thinking back to early this afternoon, that gut feeling he had that someone or something wasn't right - was this it? No it still was there deep in his abdomen. He felt something being thrust into his hand and then the pulling at his navel and his surroundings spun around him until they were standing outside 12 Grimauld Place. This really wasn't how he wanted to spend his last day of the holidays.

* * *

Ron made his way up to bed back in the same room he always used when at the HQ of the Order. His parents had arrived shortly after they had and Percy was taken to Hogwarts for fear that the deatheaters where following him. After 2 hours of briefing the other order members on the nights events it was agreed that the Weasley family say at the head quarters. Ron and Ginny's school things where collected from the house and brought back among other personal effects by their parents and other members. All in all it had been an exhausting day and Ron was grateful for bed, any bed would do. He let his head hit the pillow and his eyes drift shut.

_He was walking through the Gryffindor common room. He looked at the fire in the grate as the last flame flickered and died, it was surprising how much light that little flame cast as the room was plunged into darkness, and the temperature dropped and his breath became visible. _

"_Hermione? Harry?" He voice was nervous and shaky as he called in to the darkness; after receiving no answer Ron made his was into the main castle, the air around him buzzed with energy, he felt the same buzz it was the buzz of spells powerful ones it was the feeling of war._

_He broke out into a run his feet carrying him along until he reached the entrance hall, without hesitation he pushed the doors open that lead to the great hall, the first thing he noticed was a body sprawled out at the back of the hall, with noticeable curly hair, Ron's breath catch in his throat as stood there._

"_HERMIONE!" Ron started to run towards her lifeless body, it was only then he realised that he was not alone in the hall, Harry and Voldemort stood in front of the teachers table each with their wands drawn, at Ron's sudden out burst Voldemort had turned his wand on Ron just as he reached Hermione, Reaching out a shaking hand, ignoring the cry off a curse from behind him he touched the deathly pale skin of the body in front of him and flinch as she felt ice cold… _

"NO!" Ron sat bolt upright tangled in his bed sheets, panting as he stared frantically around the room. Ron jumped out of bed and ran into the middle of the room exspecting to find Hermione there.

"A dream?" he gasped, it had been so real. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. It had been real, he felt the coldness of her skin but this didn't make sense…

* * *

**_A/N_**

_Well another chapter and only a day after the first wow I'm really on a roll and after a full day at work. Don't get to use to it lol._

_I know your probably thinking why is this rated M but trust me this is all necessary to set the scene… and there is a plot - I know shocking but things are about to get interesting mark my words well I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be up within the next 2 days I hope… until next time…_


	3. Compassion

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry that it has taken me a while to get this next part written and posted but it was a combination of writer's block, damn computer not working and being too tired from work…

To my reviewers

**Alien 726** In response to your review with you made a valid point I was not implying that Percy knew anything, but however Percy was 6 years old before the downfall of Voldemort and even at that young age would have known his parents were fighting against him, another point I was trying to make was Percy was spineless and couldn't bare being tortured so basically told the deatheaters what they wanted to hear – the result being he betrayed his own family. I'm sorry if this wasn't clear I do hope this has helped you understand where I was coming from a little better.

**Harryginngluv4ever **I'm so pleased your enjoying it!

Right enough talking from me and on with the story…

* * *

**Part three: Compassion **

After a restless night Ron finally decided that he wouldn't get anymore sleep and got up, chuckling to himself making a mental note that he shouldn't make this a habit. He stood up and stretched grimacing at the sounds of various bones cracking from sleeping, or attempting to sleep on a lumpy mattress, thank – god tonight he could sleep in a his soft warm bed at Hogwarts.

Ron padded his way across the room with the intention of going toward the bathroom, the air in the room shifted slightly and when silent. Ron paused as the temperature dropped around, then he saw her, laid strewn across the floor in front of the window, the morning light casting down over her blank staring hazel eyes, her ashen skin appearing almost blue in the sun's glow. Ron's breath hitched in his throat as he approached her. It was then he noticed the dark red almost black blood oozing from under her limp curls. Ron leaned a little closer to her.

"Hermione" he whispered in a chocked, strained voice. After receiving no reply he took a few more steps towards her and knelt on the ground a foot away. Stretching out a shaking hand towards her arm, his gaze travelled over her body and came to rest on her blank hazel eyes, his hand was mere inches from coming into contact with her when those vacant eyes snapped to look at Ron. He jumped up and stumbled backwards hitting his head of the bed post as he fell. Closing his eyes in pain. Heart pounding and breaths coming hard and fast, Ron sat there for several moments trying to compose him self, until he finally opened his eyes and she was gone.

"What the fuck!" Ron's eye's frantically looked around the room his was in, that was no dream where was she?

* * *

Ron was very quite on the journey to platform 9 ¾, in fact he had been quiet all morning, he couldn't figure out why he was having these dreams or hallucinations, maybe he was finally loosing his mind, who wouldn't after the past 5 years spent with Harry Potter. It was these times when Ron almost regretted meeting Harry, these moments never came often but when they did he wished that he was blissfully ignorant, to what _the-boy-who-lived _had to go through, like 90 of the students at Hogwarts were.

Ron and Ginny arrived at the station accompanied by members of the order. All of a sudden Ron was overcome by anticipation unsure of what he would find when he was reunited with his friends. He walked through the barrier to the station with Mad-eye Moody at his side. Once safely through he stepped to the side and waited for his sister. His parents had said goodbye to them at the Order HQ as they thought it too risky for them to make to trip to the station.

"Ron!" Harry was waving to Ron from a carriage window. Ron gave a quick wave back as Ginny appeared with Tonks. After a quick good bye to there chaperons they began to ease there way through the throng of Hogwarts students towards the carriage Harry was occupying.

"Harry Mate!" Ron said embracing his friend; Ginny gave Harry a hug and sat down.

"I heard what happened…How you guys holding up?" Harry said with pure concern playing across his face, Ginny looked away her face turning solemn.

"We're good thanks... it was a bit unexpected but moms glad we're going back to school. " Ron desperately wanted to get of the subject of his brother and the past 24hours so changed the topic hastily, which off course was notice by Harry but he choose to drop it.

"Harry Mate how come you never came over this summer?" Ron enquired

"Oh _they_ thought I would be safer at the Dursley's" Harry said pulling a face.

"Oh I'm sorry mate I really am" Ron patted Harry on the back.

The door to their carriage slid open and Hermione slipped in, silently shutting the door behind her. She paused for a moment and rested her forehead against the cool glass. Ginny, Harry and Ron all exchanged glances until Harry spoke out…

"Err…Hermione?"

Hermione slowly turned around, to reveal to the others her dishevelled appearance. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to stop the flow with her sleeve. A crumpled piece of parchment was clutched in her hand.

"Hermione what's the matter?" Harry said pulling her into a hug.

Hermione buried her face in her hands and her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed. The train began to move and Harry steered Hermione into a seat in between Ron and himself.

"Hermione what's wrong?" Ron whispered in a soft voice to her. Hermione looked at Ron through bloodshot eyes and was a unsteady hand gave him the piece of parchment she was clutching. Ron took it and unfolded it reading it through one, twice and then a third time. He eyes where filled with understanding.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry" He said to her. He was a little taken aback when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cried on his shoulder. Ron stiffened a little feeling awkward, but after a stern look from Ginny he relax slightly and patted her back slightly and but an arm around her waist.

Harry and Ginny both look perplexed, then Ginny leant forward and took the parchment from Ron and quickly read through it and sat shell shocked, Harry then took it from her.

_Dear Hermione Granger, _

_It is my regret to inform you that Victor was murdered late last night. It became apparent that Deatheaters were responsible for this tragic event. I know you were a close friend of his and you were fond of him. Nothing made him happier then to see you this summer. It just pains me that some one would do this to my son. He didn't deserve this, mark my words I shall do everything in my power to bring the prosecutors to justice. I thought you'd like to know from us rather then read it in a newspaper. I really don't know what else to say…_

_Ivailo and Kalia Krum _

"Oh Hermione" Harry whispered.

"I ...I...only sure him last week" Hermione sniffed. Ron tightened his grip on Hermione. Suddenly remembering that they were required to go to the prefect's carriage. But he really didn't think they would mind terribly giving the circumstances, he just whispered to Harry,

"Do you think you could go the prefect's carriage and tell them that we won't be able to attend the meeting, tell them that Hermione has had some bad news" Harry nodded and left the carriage. He felt weird comforting Hermione but she needed him at this moment and he couldn't turn her away.

* * *

The train rolled into Hogsmeade station and Hermione had entered a illusory state and wasn't saying a word. They walked down from the train and walked to meet Harry and Ginny, Ron release Hermione from his embrace whilst Harry helped her into horseless carriage but as soon as Ron was seated she grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave me please" she whispered softly. Ron took hold of her hand and sat next to her in the carriage.

"Don't worry I won't" Ron replied. The short trip to the castle was silent.

The sky was cloudy when they stepped out into the crisp evening air, Ron in an attempt to break the uneasy silence resorted to the classic English conversational topic of the weather.

"Looks like it might rain tonight" Hermione didn't responded as they began to climb the steps to the Entrance Hall.

"Err… Harry I don't think Hermione is up to the feast tonight I'm gonna take her to the common room. Erm can you look after the first years the pass word is 'flobberworms' is that ok?" Ron asked quietly while surprise by his sudden need to protect, comfort and generally be there for Hermione at this time. But Harry didn't seem to mind Ron taking control over the matter and even Ginny was content in letting Ron be the one to comfort their friend.

"Yeah sure mate" Harry answered moving towards the Great Hall.

The walk to the common room took an age and they could hear the distance cheering from the great hall. Ron was half carrying Hermione up the stair and down the corridors.

"We're nearly there Hermione" Ron whispered to her.

"Flobberworms"

"Oh my you look dreadful my dear" the Fat lady positively shrieked, after a stern look from Ron the portrait swung open without another word to admit them.

Ron proceeded to guide Hermione into the common room and into a squashy armchair. He hovered for a moment and then knelt in front of her. Her hazel eyes were glazed over and downcast, her pale cheeks were stained with dry tears and her unsteady breaths could be heard. Fresh tears began to fall gracefully from her eyes. It broke Ron's heart to she her like this and he raised a hand to cup her cheek whilst his thumb wiped a tear away. Her eyes lifted and focused on Ron, there eyes locked, her gaze was almost pleading with him.

"I'm here…" He said as he felt him self drawn to her. Her moist lips part slightly in anticipation. Every fibre in his body was screaming at him that she was vulnerable and this was wrong, but it didn't stop his hand caress her cheek or his head incline towards her. Her eyes drifted and he was mere inches from her ready to kiss those lips which had tempted him for so long when the door sung open with a bang.

Ron jumped up and turned around to face a distressed Professor McGonagall. Ron looked as guilty as sin but McGonagall choose to ignore it and went to her prized pupil's side

"OH Hermione dear how are you? Ginny informed me on the recent events" her voice was soothing. Tears splashed down Hermione's Cheeks as she was embraced by her Professor and fresh sobs tore through her throat.

**

* * *

****A/N**

_Hides from Victor Krum fansI'm sorry! but he had to die! honest it will all become clear..._

Ok there we go another instalment of Ron's Heartthrob. Did you like?

Read and Review please!

If you review it will make me update quicker! I promise, if I get 6 reviews then I will update on the 15th the latest!

Until next time…


	4. Is this the End?

_**A/N:** Ok I know its been ages since I last updated, but I had some thinking to do about this story after seeing little interest shown in it, but i have decided to continue on anyway for those of you who enjoy it!_

_Another reason for the lateness in this chapter being posted is of course the release of the Penultimate Harry Potter Book - The Half -Blood Prince. i have of course decided to ignore the new events that have taken part in this book and will be continuing from the 5th book._

_Right I always forget this! The... _

_**Disclaimer** - as we all know I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters they all belong to the wonderful J K Rowling, the only thing i can lay claim to is the plot of this story._

_Another enough of all that formal stuff! And on with the story - there's a lot of talking and stuff in this chapter, but its all needed!_ _anyhoo, on with the story!_

**Part Four: Is this the end?**

_Ron was standing in front of the Great Hall; he lifted a trembling hand to the cool brass doorknob. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and pushed the oak door open and the scene was revealed to him. Ron glanced around the room and saw Hermione lying motionless on the floor with her back to the door so all Ron could see was the tangle of curls sprawled on the floor and Harry wand tip pointed at Lord Voldemort locked in a heated battle._

_Ron wasted no time and ran towards Hermione, darting in-between the tables in an attempt to get to her quicker. He stumbled and his side hit the edge of table painfully, winded and clutching his injured ribs he continued his efforts to get near Hermione, all of the commotion cause by his fall had drawn Voldemort's attention away from Harry and towards himself. He was aware of a swift movement behind him as he skidded to a halt in front of her; he had to check if she was alive, and he had to be sure. Before he could reach her a flash of green light filled his vision and…_

Ron sat up in bed drenched in sweat; his eyes darted around the room. The curtains to his bed where open and the morning light drifted across his chrisom bedspread. Ron let out a low shaky breath and clambered out of the twisted sheets and onto the floor. He looked around the room slowly, aware of his uneven breathing and his shaking knees. The sounds slow steady breathing and low snores filled his ears and he looked in turn at the four beds in the room.

After crossing the room Ron made his way to the bathroom, just dreams… where they dreams? Lost in his thoughts he absentmindedly walked toward the showers. Ron ran a hand through his hair in disappear, maybe he was loosing his mind. He let out a laugh at this…

"Yeah Ron that's it your insane, finally crack, maybe you could get a bed next to Lockhart's, think of the fun you'd have!"

He shook his head and reached into his pyjama pocket for his wand, every since the events of last summer he had not gone anywhere without it and had taken to sleeping it where he could access it easily, something he should have taken to doing earlier, taking care of his wand better that's it. He lazily waved it in the direction of the shower and muttered

"liquidus unda"

A hot jet of water began to pour from the ceiling of the cubicle. He stretched out a hand to test the temperature of the water. He watched and the water slipped through his fingers and slid down his wrist and to his elbow, after satisfied that the water was warm enough he began to unbutton his Pyjama jacket, letting it slip of his broad shoulders and fall to the floor, to revel a pale defined chest with a dusting of freckles, there were faint lines that outline the muscles of his abdomen and a thin line of red hair that made its path from his belly button and disappeared into his trousers. Ron's maturing form had gained him looks from more and more girls these days but went unnoticed, for he had eyes for only one.

In one fluid movement his pushed his Pyjama bottoms down and off, kicking his discarded clothes to one side he stepped into the shower hissing slightly as the water cascaded down his back. He ran his hands lightly over his neck and over his chest as the hot water poured over him. Feeling a little more relaxed and enjoying the sensation the water was providing he began the routine of washing his hair and body. As he lathered his soap up and applied it to his body his winced in pain and his hand travelled down his right side. Making sure all the soap was rinsed of his body he pointed his wand at the water and muttered

"unda subsisto"

Stepping out onto the tiles of the now steam engulfed shower room his hastily grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and crossed to the mirrors.

Once in front of the mirror he viewed a dark purple bruise that covered his right side. He carefully ran a hand over it and then the realisation hit him like a tone of bricks. These weren't dreams he was having!

Ron dumped himself into a seat next to Harry at breakfast, and immediately reached for some bacon and eggs. Harry was staring off into space and had an unreadable expression upon his face. Ron studied Harry for a moment then realised just how self absorbed he had been since yesterday. He was his best friend who had just probably had the worst summer of his life; his Godfather had been killed in front of him and he had been isolated from his friends all summer, then what with everything going on with Hermione he hadn't even spared a thought to ask him how he was holding up!

"Harry? You all right mate?" Ron began setting down his knife and fork. Harry looked at Ron his expression desperate for brief moment then he force a smile.

"I'm fine thanks" he muttered buttering his toast. Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze telling him without words he was here for him.

Ron was torn from his thoughts about Harry and Hermione by professor McGonagall; he took his time table from her and began to examine it, Double Charms first. He was aware that McGonagall was still standing next to him; he turned to look at her.

"Err… is there something else" Ron cursed himself for sounding so dismissive, to his relief she choose to ignore it.

"As a matter of Fact Mr Weasley I would like to see you in my office, after you have finished your breakfast that is." It was more of a demand then a request. it had shocked Ron to see his head of House so caring the previous night, but she seemed to be back to her old self again. Ron merely nodded and rose from his sit, after a quick goodbye to Harry Ron made his way to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ah… Do sit down Ronald." Ron sat down in the chair opposite the desk and turn to look at McGonagall. She smiled briefly before her expressions hardened and she was back into the professor mode.

"What I'm going to ask you isn't exactly proper conduct as such but…" Ron began to get a little nervous a hundred and one scenarios ran through his head about what on earth his professor could be propositioning him, the last few where quite disturbing (well his is a 16 year old boy).

"It's about Hermione" Ron almost laughed with relief but composed himself quickly and focused once more on his Head of House.

"Although I know she should be spending her time in the hospital wing… she is refusing, plus she is in no fit state to go to any of her classes despite her protests, and when I suggested that she should have a friend to stay with her today she insisted upon you Mr Weasley, thus my dilemma, I was hoping that you would spend your day with her, just to keep an eye on her and make sure she eats something. What do you say?" Ron thought for a moment, of course he was going to do it. What stunned him the most was the fact that McGonagall had said Hermione insisted it be Ron to look after her.

"Ahem" Ron's head snapped up.

Professor McGonagall coughed politely after a long pause of silence and seeing the glaze expression on Ron's face.

"Yes Professor, Ill look after Hermione today, where can I find her?" Professor McGonagall smiled and rose from her seat and motion toward the door.

"She is in her dormitory," Ron looked at his Professor and cleared his throat.

"And…err…how do I get into the dormitory?" Ron asked a little embarrassed remembering the incident when Harry had attempted to get into the girls dorms.

"Don't worry Ron I've arrange for it so that you can enter the girls dormitories today, but today only" she gave Ron a glare and gently pushed him out of the office.

Ron walked into the common room and found it filled with people running around dropping parchment and quills all over the place, some of them with robes hanging of them and half eaten bits of toast in their mouth, all in an attempt to reach their first lessons of the day on time.

After the common room was empty Ron got to his feet from the armchair he had taken refuge in to avoid the stragglers. He was apprehensively toward the staircase leading to the girl's dorms; he stretched out one foot and tested the step. It seemed solid enough, well no alarm was going off and the stairs hadn't turned into a slide. Ron began to climb the stairs still not convince that they would permit him to until he reached the 6th year girl's dorms. He began to read the small brass plaques that had the student's details written on them.

"Lavender Brown…Hermione Granger…Parvati Patil aha this is the one" Ron knocked on the door softly after receiving no answer he pushed the door open and entered the dormitory.

The dorm was practically the same as his own, 5 four poster beds all decorated in the Gryffindor colours, the main difference the was the fact that there where posters from witch weekly plastered over the walls all of the occupants winking, grinning and showing off their muscle, all of who where now upon noticing Ron where glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Hermione?" Ron called, a movement by the open window drew his attention, and there was a small balcony upon which Hermione stood leaning slightly over the low wall.

"HERMIONE NO!"

_**A/N:** ok there we go, no as long as i wanted it to be, but I needed to post something soon for fear you'd all abandon me! I hope you liked it, review if you want, the more reviews I get the motivation it provided to make me update sooner!_

_The meaning of the spells are as follows: _

_liquidus unda – Flowing water_

_unda subsisto – Water stop _

_ooooooooooooo! and another note I am in need of a Beta, in case you hadn't already noticed my awful spellingand other mistakes, so if you would like to Beta my story then please contact me thank you... until next time!_


End file.
